


Untitled Poem

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: It’s a poem. It’s short. It’s from Charlie and Claire’s POV. That’s…about it really.





	Untitled Poem

With her I forget it all...  
_I know he loves me..._  
The nightmares, the bad memories...  
_I can see it in his eyes..._  
I’d like to touch her face...  
_I just don’t understand why he won’t admit it..._  
And I’d kiss her if she’d let me...  
_Even to himself..._  
I admit it...  
_I’ll kiss him if he tells me..._  
I’m in love.  
_If he admits that he’s in love._  



End file.
